


The Deadwood Sacrifice

by Lady_Hatake_417



Category: Love Nikki Dress Up Queen, 奇迹暖暖 | Miracle Nikki | Love Nikki (Video Game)
Genre: Cloud Suit, Love Nikki, Love Nikki Dress UP Queen - Freeform, Other, Suit Inspiration, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Hatake_417/pseuds/Lady_Hatake_417
Summary: I came up with this after Love Nikki Dress Up Queen released the suit Red Flower, it was a side suit during the Ancient Atlas Event. Hope you like it
Kudos: 1





	The Deadwood Sacrifice

In the deadwood it thrives

Blood red in the moonlight 

Sacrifice must be given 

For the souls eternally adrift

In the deadwood grow the sanguine blossoms.

No mortal shall enter lest a sacrifice given. 

She seeks the red flower to break the curse.

On the moonlit path

Trails of blood lead nowhere.

The sacrifice has been made.


End file.
